


Stoff für eine Liebesgeschichte

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Unfug
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, das hier war mal angedacht für den 120-Minuten-Sommerchallenge im Livejournal, aber irgendwie hab ich's nicht geschafft das rechtzeitig fertig zu machen. Also gibt's den Quatsch jetzt hier direkt auf die Ohren.</p><p>Der Prompt war eine Geschichte aus der Sicht eines unbelebten Gegenstands zu schreiben ... und selbst den Prompt hab ich noch ein wenig verfehlt, indem ich dem Gegenstand Gedanken und Gefühle gegeben habe, was ihn dann ja eigentlich nicht mehr unbelebt macht. Egaaaaaal.</p><p>Trotzdem viel Spaß!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoff für eine Liebesgeschichte

**Author's Note:**

> Alberner Quatsch

 

In jener Nacht wurde ich sehr unsanft geweckt. Ich bin ja einiges gewöhnt, aber das ging jetzt wirklich zu weit. Es hatte gerade an der Tür geklingelt, da spürte ich, wie ein Fuß auf meinen Weichteilen landete. Unbeachtet dessen, und ohne sich zu entschuldigen, stolperte mein Mensch etwas benommen zur Tür. Den Stimmen nach zu urteilen, stand auf der anderen Seite des Klingelknopfs der Professor von gegenüber. Meiner Meinung nach stand auf der anderen Seite des Klingelknopfs viel zu oft der Professor von gegenüber. Aber ich hatte hier ja sowieso nichts zu sagen.

Es ging wohl um eine sehr unglückliche Begebenheit bei der Opernpremiere des Barbiers von Sevilla, bei der die Hauptdarstellerin Rosina niedergestochen worden war. Zunächst hatten sich wohl ihre beiden fiktiven Verehrer Graf Almaviva und Dr. Bartolo, die sich bei näherer Betrachtung auch als ihre realen Verehrer herausgestellt hatten, duelliert. Bei dem Versuch zu schlichten, hatte die junge Dame dann Bekanntschaft mit der Klinge des keineswegs bühnentauglichen Degens eines der beiden Herren gemacht, der wohl eher dafür gedacht gewesen war den Nebenbuhler - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - auszustechen. Die beiden Männer hatten dank ihrer staatsöperlichen Bühnenfechtkünste überlebt, die junge Dame jedoch war darniedergesunken, wie ... nun ja, wie in einer Oper und noch am Tatort verstorben.

Kurz nach diesen überhasteten Ausführungen kam mein Mensch ins Zimmer zurück und plötzlich schien das Licht grell und unbarmherzig auf uns alle nieder, die wir da lagen wie Soldaten auf dem Schlachtfeld nach einem Überraschungsangriff. Ich wurde gepackt und angezogen. Aber das war ich ja gewöhnt. Gerade konnte ich noch sehen, wie die Hände meines Menschen nach dem Wollpullover griffen, dann wurde es dunkel und ich konnte mich nur noch auf meine anderen Sinne verlassen. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit war ich schon ein wenig angeschwitzt wie Zwiebeln in der Pfanne und bald würde ich sicher auch so riechen. Mein Mensch hatte da wenig Sinn für Hygiene.

Die nächsten Stunden zeichneten sich nur dadurch aus, dass ich immer schwitziger wurde und ansonsten nichts mitbekam. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich ein wenig gehen ließ und ein kleines Nickerchen gemacht hatte, als es plötzlich wieder hell wurde. Der Pullover, der mich den ganzen Abend warm und dunkel gehalten hatte, flog in hohem Bogen auf den Fußboden und Hände griffen nach mir. Fremde Hände. Nicht die Hände meines Menschen. Ich wurde hin und hergezerrt und nach oben geschoben, dann wieder runtergedrückt.

Zudem war ich etwas zu eng an ein mir völlig unbekanntes Oberhemd gepresst. Nase an Nase sozusagen, wenn ich denn eine solche besäße. Das Oberhemd duftete gut. Fast frisch eigentlich. Nicht so wie ich und es war mir ein wenig peinlich, so dass ich fast rot angelaufen wäre, wenn ich mich nicht im letzten Moment daran erinnert hätte, dass ich das ja auch nicht konnte.

Was ich ebenso nicht konnte, war sehen, was da eigentlich genau vorging, denn ich war immer noch eng an das Oberhemd vor mir gepresst und die fremden Hände rieben über meine verschwitzte Rückseite. Dass den Händen das so gar nichts ausmachte? Aber ich vermutete ganz stark, dass es darauf in dieser Situation auch nicht mehr ankam.

Plötzlich riss sich das Oberhemd los und für einen Moment dachte ich die ganze Sache wäre zu Ende, aber dann sah ich in meinem Blickfeld die Hände meines Menschen auftauchen, der die Knöpfe des Oberhemds aufzumachen versuchte ... mit mittelmäßigem Erfolg. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, was das arme Hemd jetzt gerade durchmachen musste. Gezerrt und gezogen wurde da und ich dankte meinem Schöpfer, dass ich keine Knopfleiste besaß, die in derartiger Art und Weise malträtiert werden konnte.

War das Hemd erstmal aufgeknöpft, fuhren die Hände meines Menschen über die dunklen Haare auf der Brust vor mir und ich schloss ein wenig verschämt die Augen. Ich vermutete ganz stark, dass die folgenden Tätigkeiten dieser Hände nicht für die Augen Dritter bestimmt waren. Nicht dass ich wirklich Augen hätte, aber ich bekam trotzdem alles mit. Kaum war nämlich das Hemd drüben vollständig vom Körper entfernt, wurde ich wieder platt an eben jenen gedrückt. Hände griffen wieder nach meinem Stoff und den darunterliegenden Rundungen über der Hüfte. Ich wurde zusammen mit diesen Rundungen geknetet und gedrückt. Dann wurde ich ganz knittrig, von dem ständigen Reiben über den Rücken und das Hochschieben meiner dünnen Haut über der dickeren meines Menschen.

Irgendwie wurde mir schon ein wenig flau im Magen von der ganzen Drückerei und Schieberei und ich wünschte mir, es wäre bald vorbei. Aus meiner Erfahrung konnte ich sagen, dass ich heute nicht mehr lange angezogen bleiben würde. Wenn es eine Verfolgungsjagd gegeben hätte, dann wäre ich vermutlich jetzt schon irgendwo auf dem Boden gelandet. So gehe ich davon aus, dass mein Mensch eine Festnahme an Ort und Stelle erwirken konnte und der Fall gelöst war. Hätte es noch weitere Ermittlungen gegeben, dann wäre dem Oberhemd die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen worden und ich hätte heute nacht bei meinem Menschen im Bett geschlafen, statt auf dem Fußboden.

Die fremden Hände, natürlich waren es dieselben die mich seit Wochen schon immer wieder hin- und herzerrten und -schoben und auch ebendie, die vorhin noch mitten in der Nacht den Klingelknopf malträtiert hatten, griffen jetzt nach meinem Saum und zogen mich hoch. Ich konnte schon die Türschwelle des Schlafzimmers vor mir sehen, da flog ich auch schon auf den Boden vor dem Bett. Na super. Sie hätten mich ja wenigstens in Richtung Wäschekorb schmeißen können oder zumindest über einen Stuhl.

Dann wurde mir keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt, während weiter unten mein Kollege von der Jeans hörbar aufatmete, als ihm endlich der Knopf geöffnet wurde und er auch die Nahkampfzone verlassen durfte und mit einem Seufzer neben mir auf dem Boden landete. Die Socken hatten weniger Glück und mussten sich das ganze Treiben von nahem anschauen. Es war schon November.

Eine Viertelstunde später wurde es endlich ruhig und ich wollte gerade schon die Augen schließen, um mich meiner wohlverdienten Ruhe hinzugeben, da Griff die Hand meines Menschen nach mir, zog mich hoch aufs Bett und über was dann geschah werde ich ewiges Stillschweigen bewahren. Und wehe ihr fragt die Jeans.


End file.
